Sakura
by Xx.King Aaliyah.xX
Summary: Sakura is a shy and unattractive girl, she is physically and mentally abused by her father at home and also is bullied and teased at school. When the bullying goes to far, ending with her death. She comes back with a vengeance.


**~*Sakura*~**

**Summary: **_Sakura is a shy and unattractive girl, she is physically and mentally abused by her father at home and also is bullied and teased at school. When the bullying goes to far, ending with her death. She comes back with a vengeance._

**A/N:** This story is a mixture of _Carrie_, _Jennifer's Body_ and a little twist of _Tamara. _I really like those movies for some reason because all of them are in insane...well, except for Carrie, I don't know what that movie taught you but it taught me a person can take so much and once they hit their breaking point they could kill their self or blow up.

**XxXxX**

"Hey loser!" Her books were suddenly knocked out her hand. Her dull green eyes looking down at her scattered books and papers. She silently fell to her knees to pick them up, as she collected them, people all around her purposely kicked her books around. She said nothing as she reached for them. Moving her arm to pick up a piece of paper, somebody stepped on her hand. She yelped in pain as she quickly snatched it away and pulled it into her chest. She looked up to see one of biggest guys in school, sneering down at her.

"Sorry, nerd." He said continuing his way through the hallway. She looked up toward the teacher, that was waiting outside the door. He was completely ignoring her, acting like he didn't see what was going on at the moment. Biting her lip, she quickly picked up everything and ran into the girls' bathroom. She placed her book on the side of the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror.

What stared at her was a weak looking, ugly girl. Her flat, lifeless long pink hair sat like a dead thing on her cheeks. Her skin was sickly pale with yellowish like bruises healing all over. Her tired green eyes were dull. Her body could be something to be proud of but she was too skinny and wore baggy hand-me-down clothes to accentuate it. She often wonder why they cared? What was so special about her that made her a target? She was plain, she wore nothing fancy, she didn't have nice hair or skin, what made them care. Every since she was little girl they cared.

Her name was Sakura Haruno, age fifteen, she excelled in everything academic and was in her senior year of high school because of it. She looked down her red and swollen knuckles before turning on the cold water, letting it run over her hand. She hissed in pain as she began to massage it.

She heard the bathroom door open and quickly turned off the water and ran into one of stalls. She stepped up on the toilet to hide her feet.

"Did you read what that bitch wrote about us in the school's newspaper?! She wrote that the girl's swim team wore bra padding in their swimsuit," Sakura froze in fear; they were talking about her, "Once I get my hands on the bitch-ooh!" The girl said. She recognized her voice to be Ino Yamanaka's.

"Ha!" One girl laughed, "Well at least she was truthful."

"Shut up, Karin, if you knew how to swim, you'd be on the swim team too showing your body off. I heard also that she got a crush on your boyfriend."

Karin started laughing, "Like Sasuke would ever like her." She felt her heart clench painfully. That's when she heard the tumbling of her books hit the floor.

"Shit! Who the fuck left their book in here?! She heard one of them pick one up. "It belongs to Sakura. To think that nerd would leave her books in the bathroom." She heard the rustling of her paper, "Here's the homework to Calculus, let's get to class and hurry and copy this." Just before they left how, they dropped something in the toilet beside her, laughing all the while.

Hearing the sound of the door shutting, she put her feet back on the floor and walked out. She went the stall beside the one she hid in and saw her book in it. She sighed loudly before pulling one out. "Why do you take this shit from everyone?" She said to herself angrily.

"I don't know...I'm just don't want to cause no trouble and I don't want them to hate me more." She answered calmly as she laid her soaked notebook on the floor beside it.

"Trouble? You deserve to cause trouble after what those assholes do to you everyday!" She yelled. "You are stronger than this! You can fight!"

She shook her head, "No, I can't and I don't want to. All I have to do is make it this year and I'm gone." She reasoned with herself.

"And this is the perfect chance to show all those bastard what you're made. Let them feel regret for fucking with you!"

"Shut up!" She screamed at nothing, realizing what just happened. She looked at the wall in front of her, shocked at herself. She fell back on her butt and pushed herself against the stall wall. She put her head in her hands; she was...going crazy! She just sat here arguing like there was another in here with her. She whined as she pulled tighter at her hair. She had to admit it to who ever she was talking with that deep down inside she did want to get back at them...but how? They were bigger than her and had numbers. They would kill her.

Forgetting about her wet schoolbooks, she stood up and walked out the bathroom. Not paying attention to where she was going, she ran into someone. She instantly flinched away, preparing herself to be shoved but it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She blushed.

"S-Sasuke!" She gasped, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't-"

"Its okay." He said. She looked up at him shocked, she fully expected him to haul off and push back into the bathroom. He stared at her, "Your eyes are red, were you crying?" He asked. Her mouth fell open before violently shaking her head.

"No! Its just...allergies and...whatever." She said nervously. He had asked if she was crying! Nobody wouldn't even care if she was.

"Hn. I'll see you later then." He said walking past her. She whipped her head around and watched his departing back and blushed heavily. He spoke to her.

**XxXxX**

"Why did your teacher called today that you skipped class, Sakura?" She didn't even bother to look over her shoulder at her father. She heard his heavy footsteps, making the old wooden boards creak before they finally stopped at her side, "I asked you a question." She could hear it in his voice that he becoming hostel. Turning her and craning her head up to look at him. She opened her mouth to speak but the only sound that came out was a squeak of pain as her yanked her up by her hair.

"I really hate to repeat myself."

"I-I was-" She paused, she saw no point in telling her father that a bunch of girls at her school drowned her textbooks. He never listened anyway. "I was screwing around, father." She lied and before she knew it, the whole side of her face was burning. She fought the tears as his roughly pulled his hand out her hair.

"I don't want that damn school calling my house about you again, or it will be way worse." He finished, slamming her door shut.

Sakura grabbed her face, helplessly withering on the bed in pain as the tear finally dripped out her eyes.

It had always been like this since she was five; her mother walked out on both of them. She had never seen her father so angry in her life when she left. She looked so much like her mother that he took it out on her and she had past scars to prove it. She didn't like wearing skirt because her legs were burned by the iron from when she was six, she had tried to run away and he caught her.

She hated wear short sleeve shirts because they showed scratches all over her arms.

Sometimes, she wish she had a outlet on everything. Just going back to back from torture was mentally killing her. She closed her eyes.

_"Kill him."_

She snapped her eyes opened and shot up from her bed looking around the room, trying to find that voice.

_"Kill him, Sakura."_

"Stop, you don't exist." She said to herself.

_"I do exist, I'm you."_

"No, your not real." She said again.

_"Come see._"

She snapped her head toward the full length mirror in the corner. She stood up and walked toward it cautiously.

She stood in front of it, staring at herself but...it wasn't _quite_ like herself. Her reflection grinned grimly at her; she blinked, it was back to the scowl she had currently on her face. She sighed heavily before suddenly, she winked at herself. She jumped away from the mirror, almost losing her balance.

She looked back at the mirror and stared in horror as her reflection remained. Thats when it began to run its hand all over her body, sensuously. Pulling the pink hair out of its eyes and rolling its hips. Sakura stared completely mesmerized at her own reflection moved. She blinked, is that... is that how she looked like?

_"See."_

She heard again.

_"I'm you."_

"What are you?" She asked.

_"I'm you,"_ It repeated. Sakura noticed that the mouth wasn't moving just dancing and looking at her, "_I am the manifestation of your hate, your sexually, your insanity, your inner. The real you."_ Suddenly, its face transformed...into something...frightening, non-human. Its eyes bled black and so as its mouth as it let out a loud shrill yell.

Sakura snapped her eyes open and shot up from her bed, her breathing was heavy and loud. She looked around her dark room and realized that it was a dream. She threw her legs over and stood up, walking toward her mirror. She reached for her light switch and flicked it up. She stared at herself, looking over every inch of herself.

She moved her hair out her face to see the purplish bruise on her cheek. She breathed deeply, suddenly feeling at ease. She turned out her light and walked back to her bed, pulling back the comforter, laying down, the image of that face that bled black flashed in her head. It scared her, scared her to death that it was her face.

Finally she grew tired and closed her eyes, _"I'll be waiting."_


End file.
